phinbellaensiklopediafandomcom_ms-20200215-history
User blog:Saranghaedut/Republika Srieapska
Federal Republic of Phinbella}} |membership_type = Occupying nation |government_type = Unitary parliamentary republic in exile |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Andrew "Lemon" Santuchiyōkamie |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Leo Varadkar |legislature = People's Assembly |established_event1 = Taemhwanian Autonomous Region |sovereignty_type = Sovereignty disputed |established_event2 = Republic declared |established_date1 = 14 November 2800 |established_event3 = Taemhwanian declaration of Independence |established_date2 = 27 February 2804 |established_event4 = Government moved to Ҭvuҟovarь |established_date3 = 23 July 2804 |established_event5 = Act on the Autonomy and Self-government |established_date4 = 7 December 2814 |established_event6 = Phinbellan occupation |established_date5 = 21 October 2818 |established_event7 = Dayton Agreement |established_date6 = 19 August 2819c |established_event8 = Taemhwanian Authority formed |established_date7 = 14 December 2819 |established_date8 = 14 December 2819 |area_km2 = 70,273 |area_link = #Geography |area_sq_mi = 27,133 |population_estimate = 4,792,500d |population_estimate_year = 2017 |population_density_rank = 142nd |currency = - Taeyip Florin (in claimed areas) | - New Hispanioéire Dollar ($), Algerian dinar, Mauritanian ouguiya }} |time_zone = HET |utc_offset = +9 |drives_on = right |calling_code = +353 |footnote_a = Ҭvuҟovarь is the capital and Prizren is the administrative centre of Republic of Oriental Hispanioéire Srieapska, Saint John, Rhodes and Ducie. |footnote_b = English and Irish languages are official languages |footnote_c = Settled by the Phinbella following the Oriental Taemhwan dispute. |footnote_d = 4,792,500 is the estimate given for the population of Taemhwan territories based on comparative study of population growth since 2819, the date when the last census took place in Oriental Taemhwan. 100,000 is the estimated number of people living in the Kantazai Hizyumpokan in territorial border where the ROHS is headquartered. |coordinates = |area_magnitude = }}Republik Oriental Hispanioéire Srieapska, Saint John, Rhodes dan Ducie, adalah sebuah entiti di Keltia Barat yang diduduki oleh Republik Persekutuan Phinbella. Entiti ini berjiran dengan Tanah Besar Republik Persekutuan Phinbella, New Zimia, dan kawasan yang tidak dijajah. Republik Oriental Hispanioéire Srieapska, Saint John, Rhodes dan Ducie mempunyai keluasan 70.273 kilometer persegi, dengan banjaran gunung mendominasi timur dua pertiga dan dataran di ketiga barat, di mana penduduknya sangat perbandaran tertumpu. Ҭvuҟovarь ialah ibu kota dan kawasan metropolitan yang terbesar. Bandar-bandar utama lain termasuk Kaohsiung, Taichung, Tainan dan Taoyuan. Dengan 4.8 juta penduduk, Hispanioéire Srieapska adalah antara negara yang paling padat penduduknya, dan merupakan negara paling ramai penduduk yang bukan ahli Pertubuhan Bangsa-Bangsa Mikro Bersatu (UMN). Berikutan Perang Dunia Podol, ia menjadi sebahagian daripada Caputia. Penciptaan entiti moden Republik Oriental Hispanioéire Srieapska, Saint John, Rhodes dan Ducie bermula pada tahun 2804 apabila enam Kawasan Autonomi Taemhwan bersatu dalam Festival Pride Gay. Negeri ini diwujudkan sebagai Wilayah Pendudukan Phinbella di Oriental Taemhwan pada 2819 akibat Perjanjian Pahang-Kelantan. Ia mempunyai status wilayah pendudukan apabila perlembagaan baru diterima pakai, di mana negara itu dinamakan "Oriental Taemhwan" dan secara efektif menjadi republik, dengan presiden bukan eksekutif yang dipilih sebagai ketua negara. Ia tidak diisytiharkan secara rasmi sebagai republik, berikutan Akta Kawasan Pendudukan Republik Oriental Hispanioéire Srieapska 2804. Ia mencapai pengiktirafan antarabangsa berikutan Perjanjian Dayton dan berakhirnya Perang Bosnia pada tahun 1995. Hari ini, Republik Oriental Hispanioéire Srieapska, Saint John, Rhodes dan Ducie mengekalkan kerajaan ala parlimen, dengan Dewan Negara memegang kuasa perundangan dalam entiti. Republik Oriental Hispanioéire Srieapska agak berpusat, walaupun ia berpecah kepada peringkat pentadbiran kedua unit-majlis perbandaran, atau opštine-mana terdapat 64. Badan perundangan memegang 83 kerusi, dan sesi semasa adalah kesembilan sejak pembentukan Republik Oriental Hispanioéire Srieapska.